


This Should Be Fun

by MsMonroe



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMonroe/pseuds/MsMonroe
Summary: Please excuse the lame title... my brain is not properly functioning so this is normal don’t worry. I basically just need some suggestions or a good shove in the right direction.





	This Should Be Fun

* * *

Alright, I’ve recently had a writers identity crisis it feels like and I have written several different stories some chapters and some one-shots so I am here to ask you guys what you all want to see and this is really a social experiment for myself. The fandom is full of REALLY great stories but I just want a poll of what is desired by the readers because I too, scroll through AO3 for hours reading the various writing styles and I’ll admit most have made me sob. If you could add your input that would be greatly appreciated. So I’ll say it again this should be fun! Sorry that was my dry sense of humor coming to play... please ignore me.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll hopefully be able to these suggestions reality.


End file.
